Currently, an electrical connector commonly used in the field includes an insulating body, a plurality of conductive terminals, and a plurality of solder balls. The insulating body is disposed with a plurality of receiving holes corresponding to the conductive terminals and the solder balls. Each conductive terminal has a base fixed in one of the receiving holes, and a solder portion having two clamping portions respectively extending from the base towards two sides thereof, where the two clamping portions approach each other in a shape of a circle. Each solder ball is correspondingly clamped between the two clamping portions of the corresponding conductive terminal.
However, in the electrical connector, the clamping portions of the solder portion are positioned in the corresponding receiving hole such that there is no structure to fix the position of the clamping portions. Therefore, when the solder ball is disposed between the two clamping portions, the clamping portions may be deformed or broken such that the conductive terminal is damaged, thus losing the clamping and positioning effects on the solder ball, such that the solder ball has a poor soldering effect, even missing solder.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.